Perihelion
by Jasper98
Summary: Sam Winchester is having dreams again, and about a girl he's never seen before, never once spoken too until now. Night after night, it is a different dream, and daily, thoughts of her plague his life. This leads the Winchesters on a thrilling search to find the girl who only appears when the Earth comes closest to the sun.


**So welcome to my fic! Just as a note, real life is in normal font, and dream-land is in italics, so no confusion. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One -

"Sammy, go to sleep," Dean grumbled, frowning as he held his arm over his eyes. The glow of the laptop on Sam's face illuminated the small hotel room in which the brothers were staying. "It's so damn late."

"Hold on," Sam muttered, bookmarking an article and finally logging off. They were on the trail of a routine vengeful spirit who haunted an old farmhouse, and Sam's eyes were nearly glazing over from staring at the computer screen for too long. He shut the laptop and climbed into the small bed beside Dean's.

"Finally," Dean muttered, turning his back on Sam, and a glance at the clock told him that it was nearing one in the morning. Sam closed his eyes, exhausted, and fell asleep.

* * *

_He awoke in a garden, but not just any garden. This one was different. It was massive, Victorian-style, and full with red rose bushes, ivy climbing up the side of a fancy brick house, and hydrangea bushes lining one side of a pond, fed by a small, gurgling waterfall. It was picturesque, and completely empty._

_Sam stood up and realized his clothes were different as well; he was dressed in a black suit, that too looked Victorian in style and even a top hat, which he took off and set beside him. No one was outside, so he walked into the house, finding this too to be completely empty. There wasn't even furniture, which Sam found to be bizarre, so he went back out into the massive gardens, and then saw the figure of a woman._

_Her back was to him, and long, brown hair tumbled in curls down her shoulders. She wore a lace, white dress that went down to the ground, but her feet were bare. _

_Sam felt like he should know her, filled suddenly with an urge that she was important. He started towards her, walking quickly, and she turned, a look of surprise on her face. The only word that Sam had to describe her by was lovely. Her skin was soft, her eyes bright. Her cheeks were pink and rosy and a faint smile played at her lips._

_"Miss..." He called out, and she turned and began to run, hitching up her skirt and racing through the garden. "Miss, please! Come back!" He cried, and she turned around for a brief second, her face lit up with a laugh._

_"You'll have to catch me first!" She squealed, darting effortlessly amongst the bushes and flowers. _

_"I just need to talk to you!" Sam exclaimed, although he wasn't sure why he needed to speak to her, he just knew he had to._

_"Do you now?" She teased, a hint of flirtation in her voice. This only made him more eager to catch her, and he darted around the pond, too quick for her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him._

_The girl crashed into him, breaking her fall with her hands, and leaving them on Sam's chest. She looked up shyly at him, her eyes huge. "Who are you?" Sam asked, looking down at the significantly shorter woman in front of him. His hand was still encircling her wrist._

_"You don't remember me?" She asked, sounding a little hurt. She looked away from him, staring down at the ground. "I remember you."_

_"How do you know me?" Sam asked, softening his voice. "I'm sorry. At least tell me that." His hand moved over hers, releasing her wrist but keeping her hand held over his heart. _

_"We were children together," She replied, stepping away from him and trailing her hand off of his chest. Sam watched her, transfixed. "A very long time ago. You never noticed me much. I was always shy as a child, isolated from the group because I never truly fit in. I took solace in my books, about adventure and romance and the dashing young hero who swept the heroine away into a beautiful, exciting world. My books were my friends. Of course, there was no one to save me." She fell silent for a moment and turned back to him. "You've grown up so much, Samuel Winchester. You look so different."_

_"I'm so sorry," Sam said again. "I don't know you. At least tell me your name."_

_"My name? You'll only be upset if I do."_

_"I won't get upset, I promise," Sam took a step closer to her, and she leaned close to him, placing her mouth up towards his ear. In barely a breath, she spoke and Sam could almost swear he could feel the tickle against his ear. _

_"My name," She said. "Is Emily Van Alstyne."_

_Sam pulled away, looking down on her in dismay and the scene quickly dematerialized around him._

* * *

He awoke in a cold sweat, sitting up in bed. The dream was still fresh in his mind, but details were blurring away. His heart was racing, and he realized Dean was watching him in quiet concern. "Another vision?" His brother asked, frowning and Sam shook his head.

"No, I don't think so," He replied. "It was just...bizarre. Really strange. The dream was just so vivid, I - " Sam paused, running a hand through his long hair. "It's over now. It honestly was just a strange dream. I was in a garden..." He shook his head, chuckling slightly. "It wasn't real."

* * *

**Review! Xoxox **


End file.
